What Heartbreak Brings
by Katness2007
Summary: My take on how both Alec and Magnus handle the breakup. There will be a happy ending by the way. (Malec)
1. Magnus 1

Magnus brushed his fingers threw his untamed hair. It had only been a few days since the two had split, and Magnus had not been doing swell. Neither was Chairman Meow. Magnus hit a button on his remote, turning off Greys Anatomy with a sigh. Chairman Meow brushed against his owner's legs letting a painful yowl out.

"What on earth do you need now?" Magnus asked, rolling his eyes as he lifted the cat onto his lap, "I'm not giving you more food."

Chairman Meow just let another meow and began needing at Magnus's legs. Magnus swatted the cat's paws which were digging into Magnus's bare leg. Magnus usually tries to do his best to impress even if it wasn't someone he needed to impress, but since they broke up he started dressing in mostly pajamas. Magnus stroked Chairman Meow's back and listened to his soft purrs.

"...Do you miss Alec, darling?" Magnus questioned softly, now scratching under Chairman Meow's chin.

Chairman Meow just looked back up to the warlock, interest shining brightly in his cat eyes. Magnus chuckled wryly at his cat and continued petting him, careful to not touch the feline's stomach.

"I miss the guy too…" Magnus told his companion who was now asleep.

"But I want you to know I did...I did the right thing…" Magnus said in an unsure, but steady voice, "He didn't."

Minutes passed by, nothing was said by the warlock as he stared off thinking of one shadow hunter. Magnus felt a tear fall out of his own cat-like eye, as memories of his dear Alexander flashed through his mind. Magnus scoffed at himself and brushed a tear off his cheek. Alec betrayed him. Went behind his back. Worked with Magnus's ex! Yes. Breaking up with Alexander was...was definitely the right thing to do. Alec was sorry and-

"I still love him," Magnus whispered out loud for Chairman Meow to hear.

"And...I don't think I can stop.." Magnus admitted, tears filling the brim of his eyes.

"How can't you?" Magnus shook his head, now shooing an annoyed cat off his lap.

"We loved each other!" Magnus raised his voice, standing up angrily.

He walked around his table quickly, pace speeding ever so often, "You can't just stop loving that man!"

Chairman Meow watched curiously as more tears fell angrily out of his owner's eyes while he paced around the small coffee table.

"I DIDN'T do the right thing!" Magnus yelled, at no one as he pounded a fist on the table he was previously circling around.

Magnus deflated on his large sofa, no longer yelling. But crying. Tears of heartbreak racing down after each other more continued to come after.

"It...its not okay!" Sobbed Magnus, "I'm not okay!"

As the tears came more thoughts sped into his mind. Bombarding him with questions. Seconds after seconds he doubted everything that hit his mind.

"I am…." Magnus choked on a sob, "I am okay…" Magnus said trying to keep his voice steady but his voice caught on a whimper.

Magnus gave up. He couldn't trick himself into thinking he would be fine after the love of his life, his soulmate, his heart's desire was gone. Without him the warlock was was miserable.

"Alexander…"


	2. Alec 1

Three days. It had been three days since Alec lost part of himself. Three miserable days. Alec had just awoken his vision bleary and eyelids still heavy. He lifted his pale hand to his face and felt the dried tears that had fallen down his face from the night before. It had been the same the nights before, he had just cried until his eyes could no longer take the exhaustion anymore. A creaky sigh escaped the heartbroken boy's mouth as he sat up. He wore a plain set of pajama's that he remembered Magnus hadn't liked because it needed more pizazz. Maybe Alec needed some pizzaz. He couldn't quite name it, but something felt missing. But I didn't hurt yet, maybe because Alec hadn't stated the breakup to his family yet. He just felt...numb. Like he could never feel love or happiness. He only felt sadness and emptiness. His blue eyes glanced at the alarm clock on his dark wooden bedside table. Large red numbers saying: _5:03. _Alec had only slept for two hours, but he hadn't cared. In the past few days, combined, he had only gotten six hours of sleep.

The shadow hunter stepped into the shower, no emotion showing on his face. The only thing you could indicate by looking at him was that he was hungry and tired. Which neither were true. He hadn't slept or eaten well since the breakup, but he didn't _feel _tired or hungry. Alec let the heat of the water sit so his body could get used to the warm temperature. He reached for the shampoo but slightly hesitated. Sandlewood. Magnus. Magnus liked the smell of sandlewood...no they liked sandalwood. They. Alec and Magnus. The couple. It was always them, we, or us...now it's not. Alec shoved the thoughts away. He didn't have time to care. He didn't have time to grieve his happiness. He simply didn't have time. Alec grabbed the bottle trying not to think of the scent of it. But once the smell of sandalwood hit his nose, Alec gave in and silently cried, taking unsteady breathes trying to level it, yet failing. He clenched his fist digging crescents into his palm, but Alec hadn't noticed he was busy wiping tear after tear away from his face. Sobs racked his body, and with each sob his nails went further and deeper into the center of his hand.

_Stop! _Alec's mind screamed at him, _You're weak! Stop it! Stop crying! Be normal! Be strong! Be better! Stop crying like a helpless child, you are an adult. An adult who doesn't need a boyfriend. Even if he makes your world light up. Even if on the darkest of days he can put a smile on your face. Even if he can make everything all right even when you feel like you want to give up. Even if he keeps you going. Even if he makes you happy. You don't need him. Just stop. Stop crying and be fine. Just STOP being sad!_

Alec furiously wiped all tears away from his hollow face, but his blue eyes that Magnus complimented so often were filled with pain and sorrow still. Alec stepped out of the shower and took a large deep breath, but broke off due to his voice being so shaky from the crying. Alec quickly threw on black shadowhunter gear, ready to leave the bathroom where he previously showed weakness in. He opened the bathroom door and again looked at his alarm clock. _5:46. _He should be able to train now, hopefully, the others weren't awake. He opened his bedroom door to hear the chatters of the other and he sighed. Of course, they were awake... Alec went towards the living room to see exactly who was awake. He saw Clary who looked like she was really trying to pay attention, but Alec could tell she was failing; Jace who was seated next to Clary, Jace was obviously not paying attention; and Simon going on about Raziel knows what.

Simon was making exaggerated hand motions obviously describing some fanatical dream"And _then _Han Solo hands the Millenium Falco-"

Alec coughed, announcing his presence to his family. They all looked up at him surprised at his arrival, except Simon, who looked slightly disappointed that Alec had interrupted whatever he had been speaking about.

"Where is Izzy?" Alec asked in a hoarse voice, even though he had previously cleared it multiple times. Jace moved his head towards the kitchen.

Alec groaned as he sat down in a chair which was usually the "dad" chair, "Guess we'll starve to death."

Something swacked him on the side of his head. He looked up with a scowl to see Izzy with a stern look painted onto her face.

"You _look _like you're starving to death," Simon pointed out, studying Alec.

"Simon be nice!" Clary scolded her friend, swatting his arm

Alec felt blood begin to rise as Jace studied him for a bit.

"He's right."

Simon looked up perplexed, "What?"

Alec mentally scoffed at Simon but diverted his attention from the day lighter. Jace seemed suddenly very interested in Alec. And Alec could feel Isabelle studying him as well. Damn Simon, can't keep his mouth shut…

"When the last time you ate a meal?" Isabelle questioned suspiciously, now standing in front of Alec. Clary now was fully paying attention with a worried look plastered on her delicate face.

Alec looked away from Izzy and lied, "Yesterday."

"Swear by the angel," Simon ordered looking suspiciously at Alec now.

Alec rolled his eyes, trying to do his best acting he could, "There's no need."

"Just do it," Clary pestered.

"Fine, I was lying," Alec admitted grudgingly, hoping they would ask no more question about him.

"So when was the last time you ate?" Izzy questioned, panic flurried through her face. God, Alec hated it when Izzy was worried because the only emotion he wanted Izzy to feel was happiness, she shouldn't have to deal with the negative ones. But Alec didn't like it when she was worried about him because it made him feel selfish.

"Wensde.." Alec murmured.

"What?" Clary knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, as did most others in the room.

"Wednesday," Alec repeated clearer staring at the floor.

"Wednesday?!" Jace jumped up off the couch and began tugging on his Parabatai's arm, leading him to the kitchen. Isabelle followed after with Simon and Clary trailing after Izzy. Alec got forced down onto one of the stools next to the island counter.

While Jace left to dig for food in the cupboards Isabelle frowned at her brother, "Is it because you hate my cooking that much, we could've ordered take out, Alec."

"It's not that," Alec replied as Jace tossed a banana onto the island counter, "I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit," Jace accused angrily, "I should've known my Parabatai rune has been iffy.."

"Alec, are you anorexic?" Clary questioned. The question asked made everyone's eyes widen.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry," Alec stated, saying the lat words slowly so it could get into their heads.

"Do we have to call Magnus to make you eat food?" Isabelle tsked, already pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Alec stood up angrily, "He doesn't care!"

The four of them stepped away, shock evident on their faces.

"Are you fighting?" Simon asked, carefully as if Alec were a bomb ready to explode at any minute. Simon got no response, instead, Alec stormed off, no longer wanting to be in a room with people who had no idea what he was going through.

It was silent until Clary whispered, "They broke up…"


	3. Magnus 2

Magnus was ready. He was ready. Oh, who was he kidding, he was not ready. But he could try. Try to forget. Magnus stared at his reflection in the large mirror. He wore a new tasteful suit, shimmery at the cuffs and buttons. He had his hair spiked with plenty of gel as he most often did. He had also made sure to apply concealer to hide the large bags below his feline eyes. He spun lazily, getting every possible view to make sure he looked presentable. Magnus blew a huff out of his lips as he looked at his reflection. At least he would look good while failing.

The warlock began to head down towards his living room which was terribly messy. The entire coffee table covered in empty or half-empty boxes of Chinese food and fluffy blankets along with several decorated pillows were scattered across the floor. It had been no struggle for Magnus to clean because he just waved his hand, purple sparks soaring off gentle fingertips. In a matter of seconds, the warlock's house looked pleasant and tidy, not a hint of heartbreak to be spotted. Magnus turned back to look at his now well-kept apartment before heading out to the bar.

Magnus entered the bar, his eyes already scanning who was there. There had only been a few, and only three looked okay to Magnus. A tall man with dark skin who had that smoldering look on his face, a young woman wearing a tight dark blue dress with high boots, and another woman who was sitting at the bar, half of her curly maroon hair shaved, with large hoop earrings and a bold look on her face. Magnus decided to approach the lady at the bar because of her bold style.

"Would you like a pretty boy to buy you a drink?" Magnus questioned from behind her as she began studying her white-painted fingernails.

The girl spun around to see Magnus, amusement clearly present on her soft features. Only the annoying bar music played as the girl looked deep into Magnus's eyes as if studying every detail of them.

She finally spoke her voice smooth as melting honey, "I know you!" Magnus should have known someone this bold was part of the shadow world, no mundane has style.

"You are Magnus Bane," She exclaimed a smile shining on her attractive face.

Magnus flashed a small smile at the young girl, "That I am, and you are..?'

"Adalia Silvers," She replied, curiosity still evident on her face, you couldn't really tell unless you looked at her dark brown eyes, which were fluttering with puzzlement and amusement. Magnus didn't exactly know what she was so curious about though.

"...I…" She began hesitantly but stopped mid-sentence.

"Hmm?" The cat-eyed man hummed as he took a seat next to Adalia.

"Why are you flirting with me?" She inquired, her cherry lips tugging down at the corners and dark eyebrows knitting together.

"Because you caught my attention with your boldness, I admire it," Magnus replied simply as he stared at the bartender who was just sitting on his phone.

Adalia's face became tinted with pink at the warlock's comment, but nevertheless, her expression held no change, "But what about your boyfriend?"

Magnus stiffened, ready to bolt out of the dumb bar, "I don't have one...excuse me, waiter!" Magnus called the waiter with a frown, trying to avoid the topic at hand.

"Yes you do, that Lightwood boy," Adalia told Magnus, not getting the hint that he didn't want to speak on the subject.

Finally the bartender came with a frown on his face.

"One Daquairie and for the lady?" Magnus ordered and then spun to meet the gaze of Adalia

"I'll have a martini," She ordered.

The bartender nodded and began to prepare the beverages.

"I broke...I broke up with him," Magnus told Adalia a grim look on his face.

She frowned at the comment, "I was the rebound?"

Magnus let a sigh escape, "Yes I suppose,"

"Why?"

Magnus frowned his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "Hmm?"

"Why did you break up with the Lightwood?" Adalia asked as the bartender sat the drinks in front of the two,

Magnus slipped his wallet and paid for the drinks as he explained.

One hour later, Magnus wasn't doing well. He had three refills and was quite drunk, but he was also bawling tears coming down his face as though they were being chased.

"I miss him so much!" Magnus cried into Adalia's shoulder as she desperately sipped her second martini with a silly straw.

"Then kiss him and love him!" Adalia declared as she sat her empty glass down.

"Nooooooo" Magnus protested shaking his head.

"Okay, then let's rob a bank!" Adalia suggested casually.

"...Nah, let's gooooooooooo to Disney World!" Magnus proposed his feline eyes lighting up like a child.

"Yaaaaaas!"

And then Magnus woke up at his apartment with Adalia next to him. Her breathing shallow and eyes closed. Magnus groaned at the splitting headache he had. At least he forgot the heartbreak for a bit...


	4. Alec 2

Alec sprinted into his room his eyes stinging with tears that were ready to pour down his pale, gaunt face like a waterfall. He didn't want to see their faces. Their disappointed faces. He looked at the eggshell ceiling, his eyelids hiding his vivid blue eyes. This was dumb. Alec shouldn't be upset. He was fine. Perfectly fine. Fine, fine fine. That's what he was. He was fine. He was better than fine. He could list soooo many positive outcomes from...the..you know. He...he lost weight, was no longer _as _much a disappointment to his father, he...um...there was just oh so many…_Oh so many…_

_Knock, knock._

Alec flinched at the sound of the hand rapping on the door. Damnit..he should have realized they would want to talk. But Alec didn't want to talk. There wasn't anything to talk about. Magnus doesn't love him...Pfft. So what? He was fine. Totally fine. The finest of the fines. Mega fine.

Alec cleared his throat, "Come in…"

His family entered. Pity on each of their faces… Izzy looked as though she would cry herself. Alec hated that, he didn't want to make Izzy cry...But he did. Cause he's awful. He's just a terrible person, and soon the ones he held closest would know...even Clary's friend seemed sympathetic.

"What do you all want.." Alec interrogated as he sat on the edge of his mattress. His eyes were harsh and strict. But Izzy was looking at him their eyes studying each other. She looked at him the way a person would look at a sick or dying person. Sympathetically.

"Alec, are you okay," Izzy asked softly, the corners of her red lips tilting up, but she obviously wasn't happy.

Alec averted his eyes from his worried sister, not being able to keep the connection between their eyes while lying, "Better than I've been before."

"Alec, it's okay… " Jace ANDIOOP.

Alec huffed a tired sad sigh. Sure. It was okay. Not like the only person he ever loved romantically tore his heart as though it were a thin blade of grass. No that _totally _never happened. How could it be okay?

"Alec did...did Magnus…" Izzy paused, but Alec knew the words that were preparing to fall from his sister's mouth, "Did he break up with you?"

"Yes.." Alec whispered so softly that they only saw his lips move.

Alec felt a slight pang to his damaged heart. He had never truly said the words. It almost seemed impossible for Alec to be more miserable and then it happened. Magnus. He would never see his gorgeous feline eyes. Or his lovely hair. Or his everything. That's what the shadowhunter would miss. Magnus's everything. There was no single flaw in the man. Everything about it was astounding and marvellous and beautiful. Alec's ears picked up Izzy's soft intake of breath. He glanced up to see his sister shooing the others out, who left with no arguing. When the sound of their feet was no longer in earshot, Izzy slowly pushed the door shut. Alec sat still, too focused on trying not to cry do anything else.

"When did it happen?"

Alec covered his face with his hands, "a few days ago."

Izzy sat on the edge of his bed and softly asked, "Why?"

Alec took his face out of his hands and Izzy's heart shattered. Alec's eyes were glimmering with tears which she could tell were nearly heavy enough to fall. She took in her brother's appearance. He was in his normal attire, yes, but he lost a noticeable amount of weight, he had large deep bags under his infamous eyes that most adored, even his complexion lost some colour.

"Me..." Alec whispered as he blinked furiously trying to rid his eyes of a tear.

"Oh, Alec…" Izzy said hardly loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I...I ruined it.." Alec choked on a sob, one tear running after another as though there life's desire was waiting at the end of their trail.

Izzy felt tears sting in her own eyes. It was gonna be a long night...


	5. Magnus 3

Magnus swished his bed covers and sheets, fixing it from the night before with Adalia. She had left, her dignity was no longer intact. She walked out of Magnus's apartment with one shoe and her hair going in every direction except where it was meant to. Magnus was usually much more kind to his flings, but he was just trying to numb his feelings. Plus Chairman Meow didn't like her as much as he liked Alec. Magnus flopped on to the couch but quickly pulled back as he felt pain in his back, probably some trinket of some kind. Magnus pulled the item a hand out...It was a ring. A ring Alec gave Magnus…

_Alec and Magnus ran to the apartment as the rain struck the concrete. Magnus smiled as he felt the warmth of his house embraced him. _

"_Sorry...I didn't know it would've rained," Alec chuckled, his face tainted with a pink glow._

"_It's alright, rain happens," Magnus told him a smile still present._

"_Yeah I know," Alec chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "I just wish it wasn't tonight."_

_Magnus knitted his eyebrows together and hummed in confusion. Whatever could this shadowhunter have planned? Magnus was positive no certain events had come up. So what?_

"_I.." Alec averted his eyes, his face furiously red. Magnus couldn't help but think of how cute his boyfriend was. Alec was all flustered and had small clear droplets from the skies above all over him. Magnus had never loved someone as he loved Alec. Every single moment the warlock spent with the man his love grew with his lust. He wanted everything for Alec. He deserves everything. And more._

"_I was gonna give you this," Alec admitted his eyes finally gazing into Magnus' glowing cat eyes. Magnus looked at Alec who was holding the most ring he'd ever seen in his many years of living. It appeared to be sterling silver dark galaxy looking aventurine ring. Magnus was lost in the beauty of the ring but was snapped back.  
_"_You got this for me?" Magnus marvelled._

_Alec shook his head causing a few droplets of the sky's tears to fall down, "Yeah...It's dumb"_

_Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec's and breathed, "It's not, It's gorgeous."_

_The corner's of Alec's mouth twitched upwards his blue eyes flashing with love that words couldn't even begin to express, "Only the best for the best,"_

_Magnus couldn't resist pulling the shadowhunter closer. He felt Alec's steady heartbeat, hitting his chest. Alec licked his lips and looked away from Magnus. Magnus felt his own lips brush against Alec's without realizing he was doing so. Alec intensed the kiss. His kiss, softer than a feather but still strong and passionate. Lust overtook Magnus at that moment. Nothing mattered. It was only him and Alec._

Magnus was startled into reality once Chairmen Meow began to kneed Magnus' lap. Magnus brought a hand up to his wet cheek. He hadn't even noticed the tears falling over his cheeks like morning dew dripping off a leaf in spring. And Magnus could no longer bear the immense pain in his heart.


	6. Alec 3

A light rap of a fist hit the office door. Alec jumped surprised at the noise. His entire office had been silent the last two days, only the occasional papers flipping and pencil brushing. Alec had decided the best approach to handling the breakup was not doing that. He was hanging on by a thread. The only thing keeping him awake being a few stamina runes. He was burying himself in work and had gone into papers that weren't due until next month. The fist knocked on the door once more.

"Come in," Alex croaked, his throat dry as the savannah.

The door creaked open, revealing Izzy who didn't look well. Her hair was tousled, and she wore pajamas. Normally Alec would have assumed she had just awoken, but the dark bags under her eyes led him to believe she didn't sleep last night. Her eyebrows were knitted in a worried crease which Alec hated because she was the one to be worrying about. Alec was fine and dandy.

"Did you sleep?" He interrogated setting the ballpoint pen down.

Izzy gazed at him as though he were a mad man and simply repeated what her brother said, "Did _you _sleep?"

"Yes," Alec lied quickly, his eyes darting to his papers.

"Liar!" Izzy accused, "You have been locked up in here for two days just working!"

"I'll get out in a bit," Alec grumbled.

Izzy's features softened, "Take care of yourself, Alec, you deserve it."

Alec scoffed mentally. Such a hypocrite… Alec looked up. Izzy was one more step out of the door before she paused to lament, "We love you, Alec." Then she was out the door. Leaving Alec sitting in a dark office.

"I know, I'm just not so sure I do," Alec whispered to the door.

He looked back to the paper he was previously filling out. It was just boring shadowhunter contracts. But it wasn't his main priority at the moment. Izzy was right, he had to get out. Even if he didn't want to upset Izzy further, he already felt like shit for doing so. He stood up quickly but instantly regretted it when he felt a sharp pain in his back. The pain struck him down back to his chair, Alec huffed out a breath as the pain forced him to sit. Alec tossed his head back. So when he tries to care this is what happens? As Alec prepared to stand again the phone shook the silent room with an obnoxious ringing. Alec's eyebrows knitted together, who could that be? His hand drifted to the phone out of pure habit.

"Hello?" Alec croaked out.

"Greetings, I assume this is Alec speaking, or do I stand corrected?" An unfamiliar voice responded. It sounded like what you would think a 911 operator would sound like.

"Um..yeah."

"There has been a sighting of a greater demon on Parker Road, and we need someone to take care of it, would you mind?" The voice asked politely. It's not like Alec had a choice though.

"No, not at all, thank you," Alec sighed, already pulling the phone away from his ear. At least it was a way to leave…

Alec slowly sat up, waiting for the pain to rush through his body. But nothing happened. He sighed in relief. He snatched up his stele hastily, already getting ready to leave. He ran through the hallway to the training room, where the weapons rested. But Alec paused in front of it. Clary and Jace were basically eating each other in the middle of the room, which tore Alec to shreds. Not because he once thought he liked Jace, but because it made him feel lonely. He brushed it off quickly. It didn't matter...plenty of people were having a worse time than Alec.

"Jesus, get a room," Alec teased, and a small fake smile tugging at his lips.

Clary and Jace yelped in fear, not expecting Alec to be there. Jace quickly recovered though. He was like a cat. Pretending nothing embarrassing happened.

"Well this _is _a room," Jace pointed out, standing up.

Alec chuckled, "I suppose you're right, but I gotta go, dude."

Alec felt strange. It was like lying. Putting on a happy demeanor when all he wanted to do was drop the pointless facade and just stop doing everything. He wanted to lay down. And cry. And to never get up. But he couldn't do that.

"Oh, where are you heading off to?" Clary questioned brushing herself off as she joined the conversation between the parabatai.

"Just out, I was gonna grab a weapon in case I run into any trouble," Alec was frightened at how easily the lie rolled off his tongue.

"Cool, um…" Jace paused, "Take care of yourself."

"I've been told that a lot recently," Alec admitted.

"Its because its what you need to be told," Clary told him setting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec paused, before firmly nodding and heading off into the weapons area. He didn't know what to say to that...

He grabbed his bow and a blade, thinking it would be fine. Afterall he was pretty good with a bow, the blade was just comforting to him. His eyes flickered to his reflection in the mirror. His face looked pale and gaunt, he had dark bags underneath sad miserable eyes that appeared to have lost some color. Alec shook his head and decided to leave it.

And then he was off.

There it was. It definitely was not the ugliest demon Alec had ever seen, but he had seen much better. It had a few extra eyes, and mouths. But besides that, it looked like a regular ugly demon. Alec walked sideways, trying to determine the best position to attack in. He slowly pulled the bow out, deciding that a far attack would be best. As he strung the arrow into its holder, the ugly creature turned. Its slimy eyes narrowed and an awful screech emitted came from its mouths. Alec tossed the bow and pulled out his blade. He smiled at the sharp hiss the blade made. The demon charged towards Alec preparing to attack, but Alec tossed his knife in at an angle so that it would land back near him. The demon hissed as the blade cut. Alec frowned, the cut wasn't all too deep. The demon was fine still and now enraged. Its growl sounded like boiling acid. Alec was about to jump out of the way, trying to dodge the demon that was just about to charge, but he was to slow. The demon tackled Alec and he could have sworn a smile was on that monster's face. Razor-sharp talons dug into Alec's chest. Alec hissed, one of his hands trying to reach the knife, the other trying to hold the demon back. Alec rushed he knew he had to hurry, the poison was already entering his bloodstream. Just as the shadowhunter's fingers brushed the tip of the knife his vision went black.


	7. Alec and Magnus 1

The kiss was heated and passionate, neither pulling apart for air, who needed air they had each other. Jace had never loved nearly anyone as much as he loved Clary. Even on the day, they would fight, Jace would feel like the luckiest man in the world. To be completely honest, having clary as a girlfriend just added his self-esteem even more.

Clary pulled apart from the kiss, taking a gasp for air she breathed out, "I love you so much."

Jace smiled. Who else could say they had Clarissa Fray has a girlfriend?

"I lov-" Just as Jace was about to declare his love for his girlfriend, there was a sharp pain in his lower left side.

"Are you okay?" Clary worried, quickly sitting up.

"No, it feels like I just got attacked by a demon…" Jace gritted out through white teeth.

Clary's eyes darted around, as though she were doing invisible math equations. She frowned..," I don't-"

"Clary!" Jace interrupted, his own eyes now frantic and worried, "Is my parabatai rune there?"

Clary brought her right hand to her mouth her eyes as wide as saucers. She slowly brought a shaky hand to Jace's plain shirt. She lifted it quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.

"It's still there, but its fading," Clary whispered.

"Oh god...get Iz," Jace ordered, already hallway to the weapons room.

Clary nodded quickly and rushed out the door. She had to run through a few hallways before getting to Izzy's, but when she arrived she had no problem just coming in.

Izzy was sitting in Simon's lap, she was listening intensely to Simon, her blue eyes never losing contact with his.

"I..weapons, get your gear, we have to fight…"Clary managed to get out.

Izzy finally looked away from Simon, obviously not phased by what was just said, "Oh, okay."

Clary didn't want to watch Izzy get ready in no rush, while Alec was probably bleeding out in an alley. It would be agonizing for Isabelle.

"Its Alec, he went out, he hurt, Jace...his Parabatai rune is...is...fading," Clary stuttered, already scared oof Izz's reaction. But there was none. Izzy bolted out of the room before Clary could even blink, Simon followed after, not nearly as fast as Izzy though.

The four arrived quickly on Parker. Simon had spotted him first. It was awful. Alec lay his face with little to no color, his eyes scrunched in agony, his breathing was ragged and out of place with every inhale and exhale. But they were just glad he was breathing at all. Jace lifted Alec's li,p body up.

"Where do we go?" Jace said, successfully hiding the worry in his voice.

"...institute?" Izzy whispered, hesitantly with a delicate eyebrow raised.

Clary shook her head with a grim frown on her face, "We won't make it."

"We could…" Simon paused, "Go to Magnus?"

"No.." Izzy incredulously hissed.

"It's our best option," Jace sighed glancing back down to Alec, who lye still. If it weren't for Alec's erratic breathing, they would assume him to be dead…

_Ring_

"Greetings, Magnus Bane, state your business," a groggy voice emitted from the speaker.

"Is that Magnus?" Simon whispered to Clary.

"I...I think it is," She replied softly.

"Magnus, its Jace, we need your help," Jace called into the machine.

"Oh it's you," Magnus hissed, but you could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Please Magnus!" Izzy begged, "He'll die!"

"Who?" Magnus perplexed, "Sylvester?"

"Simon!"

"Oh you're alive," Magnus stated, "Guess you don't need m-

"Its Alec!" Izzy screamed.

"Please, I need him!" Izzy begged, "Please….."

There was just silence. They figured Magnus had left, decided not to help. They silent began to mourn Alec, even though he was alive, but barely. Suddenly. A warlock through open the gates, his feline eyes frantically searching for Alec.

He waved his hand, and then Alec was lifted to the air gracefully. Without Magnus saying a word, he rushed inside, Alec floating behind him.


End file.
